


The Cat And The Moon

by Kagamichin



Series: Kurotsuki Short Stories Collection [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (blink and you'll miss), Actual animals, Alternate Universe - Animals, Cat!Kuroo, Cat!Tsukishima, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, they are cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagamichin/pseuds/Kagamichin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A black cat had finally found a place to call home.</p><p>"You're not alone anymore."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat And The Moon

**The cat and the moon**

 

A stray black cat walked fast through the dark corners of the empty streets. The wild cold wind of the night made his body shiver, and the droplets of a slight rain started to fall, wetting his short black fur. He needed shelter. Otherwise, he'd be soaked wet and frozen before sunrise. Fortunately, he seemed to be lucky that night, he had found an abandoned, but the burnt house at the bottom of a dead-end street. He leaped up the broken window of the old house. It looked like the wooden walls were firm enough not to break down, even though the strong smell of smoke and burnt wood impregnated the place the black cat didn't care, inside was warm. He took a quick look around to make sure there wasn't any danger or strays having the same idea as he had. As it seemed, he was the only one there, so he walked to a scratched and almost in pieces cushion at the opposite corner of the window he had come in. It would do for the night. He curled himself into a ball, nose buried in his own body to minimize the strong odors coming from everywhere, soon he was sleeping.

 

**KTKTKT**

 

Scratching noises woke the black cat up, his ears pointed straight up, catching whatever sound he could get, and eyes focused on the window. A snarl came with full force from his throat when an orange cat jumped on the window. The new visitor snarled back, his back arched and fur all spiked, showing his anger. Even though the warning was there, the black cat watched the other more closely.

'Maybe I'm the intruder here,' he changed his aggressive stance for a more passive one. The black cat could see the golden almost orange eyes screaming danger. Though, the black cat had a hunch that under all the irritation on those bright eyes he'd seen a glint of distress, maybe fear.

Despite the black cat's unthreatening stance, the other cat didn't move, and his gaze didn't flutter away, but the second he saw the black cat approaching him, he snarled even more furiously.

“I'm not here for trouble,” the black cat said in a calm tone, almost boring.

“Then leave!” The orange cat spat out with a scowl.

“C'mon! It's cold and raining outside!” The other countered.

“I don't care, get out!” He said as he jumped down the window, trying to corner the other so he would leave.

“Just for tonight.” he retorted.

“No!” the orange cat’s voice raised a bit, more imperative.

“Tsk…” the black cat closed his eyes, frowning, “Ahh! Such stubborn cat…” he sighed and jumped on the window. He could feel the cold wind blowing, he shivered and murmured some unintelligible words. However, before he could give another step, the orange cat spoke again.

“Alright, just for tonight.”

The surprise was all over the black cat’s face. Nonetheless, the cat smirked; he wasn't going to ask what had made the other cat make his mind; it was a blessing already that he wasn't being kicked out for good, so he let the other cat be. As he saw the orange cat walking down the corridor, he made himself comfortable on the cushion from before.

He didn't sleep as quick as he expected, though, instead he stayed awake listening to soft meows and sobbing coming from the other room. The black cat knew from experience that the other must be crying. Maybe this was his home, maybe the humans that lived in this house had died during the fire, leaving that cat alone. That horrifying scenery made his body shiver in sympathy. He could understand the grief; he could understand what it meant to be alone. He had walked down that same road before, and he would never wish for anyone what he had been through.

The black cat knew that what he was about to do was risky, and even though he might be received with a scold or angry snarls, or even with fangs and claws on him, he got up. He walked down the same corridor that the orange cat had disappeared long hours ago. He immediately could hear louder the other sobbing. He carefully went inside the room noticing at first glance the cat curled in a ball on the top of a worn out bed. The bit of light coming from the partially covered moon was enough to make that room looking like a haunted house, full of ghosts and bad memories.

The black cat didn't think twice, climbing on the bed and curling himself next to the other, who jumped in surprise and, probably also fear. However, the black cat wasn't received with rage. The terror and sorrow in those gold like eyes were explicit now. The black cat sat up, looking sympathetic, he didn't dare to speak. The orange cat stood up in all four paws, his eyes trying to fake all the emotions that had been exposed. A very useless act to show that he was in control.

“W-What do y-you think you're d-doing?” he stuttered a bit, but he still made his voice sound as annoyed as he could.

“It's cold, you know,” the black cat decided that this was a good answer for now.

The orange cat didn't answer. His stance, however, changed for a more relaxed. He was still suspicious. It was evident that he didn't want contact of any kind with anyone at all. Nevertheless, he did lay down again, a bit away from the other cat.

The black cat sighed loud, “I won't do anything, just…” He tried to approach the other little by little until their noses almost touched. The golden like eyes were fixed on him, there wasn't fear or irritation anymore but a deep mix of confused feelings. The black cat didn't move anymore, but he curled around himself, head buried in his paws, eyes closed and he waited.

It did take long minutes for the orange cat to move and curl himself close to the other, their paws and muzzles slightly touching. The black cat then moved to a more comfortable position, letting the orange cat's head rest close to his chest while his head was on top of the other's. He purred in contentment. He was warmer than before, and the orange cat wasn't wary and whining anymore. The black cat could even hear a soft purr reverberating together with his own, the soft and warm body against him curled, even more, a paw landing on top of his shoulder.

“You're not alone anymore.” The black cat whispered unconsciously before drifting to sleep.

 

**KTKTKT**

 

The next morning the black cat woke up alone in the bed, he looked for the orange cat everywhere in the house, but he didn't find him. Anyway, it was time to get going; he had promised that he would stay only for one night after all. On his way out of the house by the window, he found a dead bird and a small white mouse.

“Thanks for the meal!” He said out loud; he was sure the other cat was around, he just didn't want to be seen. After his quick breakfast, he leaped on the window and without looking back he walked down the street.

 

**KTKTKT**

 

The cold night hit again; the rain was heavier than the other night. As usual, he didn't have a place to crash. Well technically he knew a really nice place to go, but that meant invading that orange cat's house once again.

‘Hell! Why not?’ he thought.

It was almost midnight, and the black cat was running through the shadows of alleyways and wet pavement for a while already. He didn't remember walking that much during the day. Maybe he had miscalculated. He just hoped that he was heading in the right direction. Even though his senses were good and his memory not that bad, he hasn't paid that much attention to his surroundings while close to the burnt house. Now he regretted being a bit careless about it. He ran a few more blocks, his instinct was telling him that he was in the right neighborhood, but still, he couldn't find that shelter.

He was starting to get annoyed, but as quick his irritation came it faded as his dark eyes caught sight of those bright golden eyes and that frown on the features of the orange cat's face.

The black cat walked towards him, but the other gave his back and started running and jumping over fences. He followed, he chased that cat with a smirk and a joyful laugh echoed. The orange cat glanced over his shoulder, and for an instant, the black cat saw a small smile on the other's face.

As soon as they were inside the house, the orange cat walked through the same corridor, without saying a word or looking back. The black cat looked around and found the cushion he had used in the same place, he walked and curled himself there, closing his eyes ready for sleep. However, not long after, he felt another body curling by his side. The black cat lifted his head from his paws, and the orange cat buried his face on his chest, closing, even more, the distance between them. The black cat let his head lay on top of the other. They were laying down just like the other night, curled in a warm and safe place, soundly asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on: http://mochisurou.tumblr.com


End file.
